


12 Stories of Christmas ie Reba’s Holiday Madness

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Magic!Stiles, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Rudolph the red nose reindeer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: All Derek wants for Christmas is for his family to stop teasing him about Stiles. And maybe to see if he can finally work up the courage to admit he might want to be more than friends.
All Stiles wants for Christmas is to figure out who decided to send him hopping from one Christmas story to another and how he can leave. Also, to figure out why each story seems to have a Derek in it even if it's not his Derek.
Or. Stiles and Derek are so hopeless, Santa decides to step in. After all, tis the season for Miracles.





	1. The start of a Christmas Miracle

As another child let out a piercing scream, so piercing in fact, that Derek was willing to owe Laura a favor that the little one was from a family of Banshees. Derek couldn't help but let a sub vocal growl slip.

"Come on Der, cheer up! You're going to see Santa!" Laura cheered with a devilish smirk. 

"Remind me again, why we: a group where no one is under the age of 23  are here: at the mall, on a Saturday, surrounded by crying children?" Derek snapped back at her cheeriness. If anything, his snark made her smirk grow. 

"Becuase Der, this is the time of year all good little ones come to meet the bringer of Christmas Miracles and whisper in his ears, their truest wish. And, if they have been very, very good, he might just grant it. But, as payment you must wait very patiently...."

"Laura," Derek hissed, cutting off her bastardized version of their mother’s answer whenever they asked as young ones themselves. Laura just cackled. She took way too much pleasure in this. 

"I'll give you, Saturday may not be the most ideal day, but you know it was the only one we could all get off for," Chris pointed out as he and Cora joined the conversation. 

"And we are all here because this is the one thing Mom asks for from us every year. A picture of her cubs with Santa is the only she she ever flat out asks for. The one thing Der," Cora add, in sync with her twin brother as always. 

"I know," Derek let out with a sigh. He did, and it wasn't like he hated Christmas or anything. It was more getting packed into a seemingly neverending line of tears and noise always set him on edge. He tried to explain as much, but his loving siblings were not having any of it.

"Please, we all know why you're in a mood and it has nothing to do with this and everything to do with Stiles~" Laura sang out. 

"What does Stiles have to do with anything," Derek huffed with an eyeroll, arms coming up in a defensive cross across his chest. 

"Everything," The twins replied in sync, making Laura crack up. Derek just glared. 

"Hey now, don't I at least get to plead my case?" Stiles voice cut in from beside them, making all four of them jump.  

There, on the other side of the rope, stood Stiles, decked out in a full elf custom. It really should have looked ridiculous. But with his now pointed ears, painted smirking lips, rosey cheeks, tights and very short tattered shorts... Well, ridiculous is not the word Derek would use to describe him. 

"Stiles! What are you doing here?" Laura asked as she pulled him almost fully across the rope into a tight hug. 

"Laura, no attacking the help! There are rules!" Stiles laughed out even as he returned the hug. 

"And you all know what I'm doing here, same thing as every year," Stiles said giving them a significant look before cutting a glance to all the little ones. 

"Uh no, because we come here every year. We would have noticed," Laura argued back, but even as she said it, the pieces started to click together in Derek's head. 

Because the reason they came to this santa every year, even as children, is because this santa did have a secret. He really was santa. Or, well, that's what everyone jokes. Because this setup uses part of it's money to buy and give presents to those struggling during the season. It's why on top of just telling santa, there is a spot on your photo sign up sheet to put what gift you really want this year. This way, if you're on the list, they know exactly what to get and if you're not, it helps give ideas for those who couldn't make it. 

Now, every year Stiles spends his weekend nights and the week before Christmas in a glorified warehouse wrapping and organizing. He has told them all about it so much it really is a wonder they never put two and two together. However, he made it sound like he never leaves the background, so that really doesn't explain this. 

"I just always thought you were more a behind the scenes...elf. You know, more in the workshop itself," Derek pointed out changing a few words in case any of the brats decided to stop screaming and listen. 

"See! Derek knows what I'm talking about, he listens!" Stiles said after only a moment of what looked like surprise flashed across his face. 

"And, yes, I usually am, but one of our elves was feeling down this morning so I'm filling in," Stiles explained as he handed over a tablet, "Now, stop distracting me and fill out your paperwork Hales," It was your standard listed questions which ranged from what kind of picture you wanted to what kind of lens you needed.  

Derek started to fill it out before Chris snatched it out of his hands. Derek would have protested, but Chris was the most organized and he really didn't care. 

"Alright, you look good. Which sadly means I must move on. Be nice to Santa, Hales," Stiles said as he moved down to the next group.

"See you around the house you mooch," Cora called back, making him laugh. 

"So someone realllllyyyy pays attention when Stiles rambles," Laura started to tease.

"I will end you," Derek ground out, teeth mockingly bared, making her snort. 

Thankfully, he was saved from anything else by another elf calling them forward and hustling them towards Santa. 

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas," Santa said as they reached him.

"Merry Christmas Santa," they all chimed back, even Derek with a reluctant smile.  He  just couldn't stay in a bad mood around their Santa.  They all shuffled in, Laura and Derek sitting on the chair arms with Santa's arms around them and Cora and Chris Sitting on the floor at Santa's feet. It was a layout they found years ago and never changed. 

The picture was taken easily and Derek went to stand but found himself held in place a moment by Santa. 

"Now, not so fast. You four have done this before, you know I have to ask.  What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked looking directly at Derek, a twinkle in his eye Derek did not trust. 

Derek's eyes went to Stiles, where he was smiling and laughing with a little one, before he could stop himself. Only a brief glance, but he knew his siblings had seen and so he hastily recovered. "Same as every year Santa, another year of health and happiness for the family," he recited a phrase said by everyone at least once a year. It might be a tad odd, but it was a tradition. 

"He's lying Santa, what he really wants is Stiles..." Laura started to whisper.

"Except for Laura. You do not need to include Laura in that wish, Santa," Derek finished, sneering at his older sister as she laughed. 

"Chris wrote down what he really wants," Cora tossed out from where she was selecting her 

candy cane. She hated mint, so she always had to dig for a fruit flavor one. 

"On the tablet if you really want to know," Chris added also looking through the hug dish. 

"I'll see what I can do," Santa promised with a nod before easily pulling out a cherry flavored candy cane. Cora's favorite. 

"What?" Derek asked even as another elf ushered them away.

"Thank's Santa," His siblings called, ignoring him. 

Sometimes, Derek really hated his family. 

But he couldn't help wondering what exactly Chris put down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Stiles~

Chris was the worst double agent ever. Really, how was Stiles supposed to find Derek's mate in only 12 days? All he had asked Chris to do was find something Derek actually wanted that: one, Stiles hadn't already gotten him some variation of over the years and two, wasn't overly cheesy. 

That's all Stiles needed! Not this cheek! 

"His mate," Stiles muttered darkly into his drink before finishing it off. His mood fowling more by the minute. His was angry because he only had twelve days and no idea what to get Derek, it had nothing to do with the implied 'not you' that Chris' mate statement made. 

Well screw you too, Chris.

"More eggnog?" a voice gently asked, making Stiles jump three feet out of his chair. 

"Santa! Man, you scared me," Stiles said as he quickly shut down the tablet. Not wanting to get caught digging into sections that he wasn't in charge of. 

"My apologies. Was that the Hale's file you were looking at?" Santa asked as he topped off Stiles’ eggnog. Stiles tried very hard to will down his flush. Looks like he hadn't been quick enough. 

"I was just going through the ‘my wish’ sections to make sure the department was on track," Stiles fluffed, trying to make it seem less creepy than it was. 

"And you just happened to be on the Hales?" Santa asked him with a steady, knowing gaze. When Stiles just flushed darker, Santa broke out in a huge grin. 

"What a wonderful coincidence, as I was just about to go looking myself. It seems you've saved me the trouble. What does little Derek want for Christmas?" Santa asked, and Stiles was never more grateful for a topic change. 

"Dude, you know Derek's not "little" anymore, right? There's really no reason," Stiles started. 

"Everyone is little in my eyes, Stiles. When you've lived as long as me, there are few you consider grown," Santa said, his eyes sparkling. Stiles laughed. 

"You are my favorite, Santa. I don't know if I ever told you, but you are. I've helped out at other malls you know, especially when I went away for college and none of those Santas hold a candle to you," Stiles told him honestly. 

"Thank you. Now what did Derek's siblings write down for him?" Santa asked. 

"Uh well, Chris wrote his mate. Like just, his mate. Which, uh, we can't really deliver. Because, even if we could somehow find said mate in only 12 days, if we tried to put them under the Hale’s tree, the lightest sentence on our police report would read kidnapping.," Stiles told him, maybe a little more frustrated than the situation called for, but Chris, seriously?

"Hm, well it's time to close down for the night Stiles. Drink your eggnog and let's go," Santa said, dropping the topic completely. Stiles was surprised until he looked at the time. 11pm. Which was far too late for a picture helper to still be here and a little too early for the overnight crew to be in full swing. 

"Yeah, you're right. I'm clocking out. I'll see you in a few days Santa," Stiles said as he chugged the eggnog. 

"Good luck," Santa cheerfully called as he left. Which was kinda weird, but not enough to dwell on. 

Even this late, there was still traffic during this season. Meaning he didn't get back to his apartment until quarter till midnight. 

Sluggish and slightly groggy, Stiles started getting ready for bed. It seemed to take far longer than usual, his limbs not really listening to his brain which Stiles figured, after a turnaround shift following a long few weeks, isn't unusual. Still, by the time he face planted into his bed, already on the cusp of sleep, Stiles could hear the bell chime midnight. Which was kinda weird because Stiles was 99% sure he didn't own a clock that chimes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A freezing gust of wind woke Stiles up. He jumped up, already thinking to close the window, when he face plants right into a pile of snow. Slowly, Stiles pulled his head out of the snow and blinked the snow from his eyes. 

All around him were pine trees covered in a dusting of snow and looking down reveals two long  deer legs where his hands should have been.

  
"What the FUDGE!" Stiles yelled into the uncaring landscape. 


	2. Santa and His Gum Dropped Reindeer

Ok he needed to calm down and think because none of this made any sense. It only would have made sense if it was a dream, but short of taking the Winchester route of waking up, he had tried everything and nothing had worked. So, not a dream. 

Which left a few Stiles a few ideas that ranged from bad to worse. Starting with: he accidentally sent himself to some remote part of Russia as a freakin deer. Which, while bad and embarrassing, and something he hadn't done since junior high while he was just discovering his magic, wasn't life threatening and was something he could fix. Ending with, someone had trapped him in a frozen land as a deer, for some reason. Which, while it didn't sound bad, was actually the most worrying because nothing good came out of being trapped and someone this powerful getting the drop on him was terrifying. 

Now, that all being said, nothing added up and that was freaking Stiles out the most. Like, seriously, nothing was adding up. He couldn't actively use his magic, but there were no restraints he could feel or see that would stop it. It was still ther,e just not responding? 

Also, he had been confused and helpless for some time now and no one has popped up to deliver an evil monologue in his direction, which usually happens fairly quickly in his experience. 

Everything about the landscape bothered him. It was too different to still be Beacon Hills, there were only pine trees, the snow perfectly covered everything, and it looked vaguely familiar... 

He was a deer. 

A deer that could talk. 

Just.

Why?

That had been holly to figure out. Trying to get up and take a step without flailing in every direction was a challenge. It had taken the better part of an hour and lots of not swearing. That was a whole other thing. He couldn't swear. He couldn't even think-swear.  

Which was just fudging peachy. 

"Ok, so plan. Look for civilization. Find someone. Don't approach, just observe and we'll go from there. Sounds good right?" Stiles asked a tree. The tree unsurprisingly didn't care. 

The squirrel inside the tree apparently did. 

"Uh, hello?" Stiles tried. The squirrel just cocked his head and looked at him. 

"OF course it can't talk Stiles, it's a squirrel," Stiles berated himself. 

"True, but you’re a reindeer. Fred here is just a little shy," a voice said behind him, scaring him half to death. Spinning around, Stiles came face to face with a .... snowman. 

A snowman with a mustache, umbrella, and wearing a bowlers hat and vest. Why did that seem... 

"Rudolph, you're from Rudolph," Stiles accused because... no. 

"And you are late," the snowman, does he even have a name? If he did Stiles couldn't remember. 

"What do you mean, late! I'm not supposed to even be here! Wait, are you the one who brought me here? Why? What do you want from me? What's the plan here? Are you even really a snowman?" Stiles rapidly spit out. The Snowman just laughed.

"I didn't bring you here, but you are vital to this tale. If you don't get moving, you're going to miss your cue," the snowman informed him, pointing in so random direction with his umbrella. 

"What? No, wait, what?" Stiles asked....nothing. What the holly? He had only looked away for a second. 

"As soon as I figure out what the FUDGING HOLLY is going on, I'm going to CHRISTMAS CHEER the person involved," Stiles yelled to the world at large. A twitch above his eye appeared when he realized Rudolph apparently censored threats too. Awesome. 

With one final glare, Stiles took off, in the completely opposite direction of where Mr. Snoman had pointed. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

At some pointed it had started snowing.  It was starting to be annoying and ‘in the way’ snow not ‘just keeping everything dusted’ snow. 

It was really annoying and hard to walk through. Still, Stiles kept trudging on. There had to be a way out. A random portal, fairy ring, port key, something he had accidently touched and got sent here with. If he could just find it...

Voices caused Stiles to freeze. A bright red light made him hide. Nuh, uh, no way was he getting involved in this crazy.  Ducking behind a snow mound, Stiles hid, holding his breath as the eerily familiar voices and conversation walked right past him. 

Once he was sure they were far enough to not be able to see him in the mounting blizzard, Stiles took off again. Deep into the snowy, boringly flat lane. 

Hours of running, looking, and dodging later, the blizzard was in full swing and Stiles was no closer to finding a way home than he was when he woke up. 

He blamed the blizzard and how tired he was for missing the sound of dogs. They were right on top of him before he realized they had his scent. And whatever they smelled on him they liked, because, as he took off, they followed. 

An advantageous rock ledge gave him somewhere to climb so he could see his pursuers. 

Peeking down, Stiles saw that the pack of dogs were actually pulling a sled and on the sled was...Derek!

Stiles almost called out, but as Derek turned, Stiles saw that his hair was red and he looked an awful lot like...Cornelius, from the movie. 

It was unnerving, almost like someone took one of those bad 2000's baby programs and mashed Derek and Cornelius together. 

"What was that about guys? Did you catch the scent of peppermint?" Derek's....voice asked the dogs even as they circled and barked up to where Stiles was. Stiles watched stunned and disbelieving as Derek threw his pick axe up and let it fall before licking it. 

"No, just some oil boys. Let's move on," Derek said, disappointment clear on his face. As he tried to get his dogs back in line, Stiles realized they were heading in the wrong direction. They should be near the point where Cornelius meets up with Rudolph and yet he seemed to be heading the completely opposite way. 

~ _ You're late, you're going to miss your queue _ ~ the fudging dewdrop snowman's words floated back into mind. 

Stiles did a nervous little prance as he thought it over. On the one hand, he really did not want to get involved in the craziness, what if it made him a permanent fixture!? On the other, if Derek..Cornelius...Derek didn't meet up with Rudolph, he wouldn't be there to save them and the abominable snowman. 

It only took a minute for Stiles to make up his mind. He would lead them to the group without being seen, then slip away. That should keep him far enough removed and still get the story back on track. 

Mind made up, Stiles lept down and took off. The dogs followed instantly and Derek almost didn't make the leap he took to get back on his sled. It took far less time than he thought it would for them to catch up. The blizzard also seemed to be running out of steam the closer they got. 

As soon as Stiles saw the red light, he knew he had to duck out. With a glance up, he saw an opening high in the mountain range and with a silent prayer to anyone listening, he lept. 

Someone must still like him because he landed safely. Not only that, but the dogs seemed to have switched their target to the blinking red light in the distance. As they sped past, Stiles followed them on his newfound path.

It didn't take long for the familiar introduction to float up for him to hear. With a nod and a silent ‘well done,’ Stiles started off, back to trying to find his own way home. 

As he walked, he couldn't help but reflect on how well the role of Cornelius fit Derek. Maybe not his loud antics, but his flare for the dramatic, his refusal to use a gun, his desire to help even at the cost of his own safety for the sake of two little ones he just meet, yeah all that sounded just like Derek. 

Stiles was pulled from his musings by the smell of a kitchen fire and smoke flicking up from a village. 

Stiles felt that twitch develop again. 

There, spread out in front of him, was Santa's village. It was in full swing since Rudolph had just saved Christmas and the abominable snowman was helping. 

The twitch was starting to develop into a problem. 

How in the fudging holly dewdrop fairies did the whole story manage to pass in the same time it took him to stumble upon the village? 

"Time is a funny thing is it not?" the fudging snowman asked as he once again seemed to appear from nowhere. 

"Really, we are going to blame time for this? I think this has less to do with time and more to do with..."Stiles started to say, chest puffing up in his frustration. 

"You?" the snowman finished a smile and kind chuckle on his lips. "You are a hundred percent correct. Their happy ever after has a lot to do with you," he finished, pointing with his snowflake umbrella to the scene below. 

Stiles watched the once familiar scene. However, instead of focusing on Rudolph he found himself tracking Derek. The joy and happiness and the deep laugh he let out when he found a peppermint mine brought a smile to Stiles face. 

"Eggnog?" the snowman asked holding out a glass. 

"Why does this feel like a trap?" Stiles asked suspiciously. 

"Not a trap Stiles," the snowman started, making Stiles jump, "However, their story has ended for now. Yours though is just getting started," He finished with a kind smile.

"Well, it can't get weirder than this," Stiles said as he dunked his mouth into the cup. Instantly, he was jerking back up sputtering and coughing. 

"Good luck," the snowman called. 

"Wait, what do you mean good luuuuuuuuu," the word trailed off as the ground beneath his hooves swallowed him up.

  
The world ran, like still wet watercolors until it all bled away to white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One story fixed, but nothing really answered. Poor Stiles is already off to his next destination. The chapter title next is: Reading the Fine Print!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! What exactly has Stiles gotten himself involved in? And just where is he? If you want to take a guess, here's a hint: the next chapter is called ‘Santa and His Gum Dropped Reindeer
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, all the Christmas presents for my world turning beta! She works so hard and fast to make sure you all can understand my words!


End file.
